


the need within

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Mating Games Challenge (+Extras) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Pack Sex, Pegging, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac doesn’t know how to explain this desire which rears its head every few months. Actually, desire is the wrong word to describe this feeling. This need which goes through him like clockwork. The need to be held down and fucked by his pack mates after a couple of weeks. To be wanted, to be the center of their attention, to carry their mark on his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the need within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewhitestag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhitestag/gifts).



> This fic contains Isaac being the center of a pack gangbang basically. It also includes references to light bondage, face sitting, double penetration (via pegging) aaaand lots of sex.
> 
> This one is for you Stag-san!

Isaac doesn’t know how to explain this desire which rears its head every few months. Actually, desire is the wrong word to describe this feeling. This _need_ which goes through him like clockwork. The need to be held down and fucked by his pack mates after a couple of weeks. To be wanted, to be the center of their attention, to carry their mark on his skin. 

Isaac doesn’t know how to explain it but he knows it’s not anything to do with his werewolf side. After a long, awkward talk with Derek and Boyd, Isaac _knows_ it’s not any omega instinct or anything like heat. So it has to be all him. It's nothing to do with the wolf in him.

But that doesn’t explain the pure feeling of satisfaction which rolls through him when he’s being pushed down on all fours, obediently following the instructions being given to him. His wolf whines, preens and writhes every time he’s praised. It loves being the center of everyone’s attention. Loves showing them how good he can be, how good he  _is_.

Right now, Isaac feels the wolf whining desperately inside of him. He lets the noise come out, low but so needy. Boyd doesn’t stop fucking him but he does soften his grip pinning Isaac’s wrists to the bed. It’s Scott and Allison who move in instead, shushing and petting his face and chest in equal parts before trying to kiss him silent.

Isaac whines harder because it hurts so good. Boyd is always relentless when he fucks Isaac. He always knows just how Isaac wants it. Which is why Isaac likes him to follow Scott. Scott is a different kind of relentless, determined to kill Isaac through gentle but deep orgasms. Scott helps build this urge up in Isaac, the desire to be fucked until he hurts (something Boyd is so very good at).

Allison runs a hand through his damp hair, her own long hair tumbling over a bare shoulder and tickling his arm. “Do you want more Isaac?” She asks gently, cool fingertips stroking over his flushed cheeks.

He inhales a shuddering breath, peering up through wet lashes before moaning, “Yes.”

He always wants more. He wants more than the scent of his pack on him. The most he can do is to beg to have every drop of cum shoved back into him by loving fingers before sobbing happily when someone works a plug into his sore hole, wishing desperately that knotting was a thing. Isaac wishes and tries so hard to keep the bruises and claw marks on him but they always fade away. He chases after the fingers cleaning his mouth after Allison and Erica sit on his face. And then there's Derek, who is always careful not to claw him.

Unless, of course, Isaac begs sweetly.

He turns his head to the side, wanting to see Derek. The alpha is sitting in his usual seat by the bed, legs spread wide enough to easily accommodate Stiles’ broad shoulders. Derek’s got one hand resting lazily on top of the human’s bobbing head, ignoring the way Stiles is jerking himself off at the same time, but his attention is centered on Isaac. 

Knowing he’s got all of Derek’s attention makes Isaac want to howl with delight. He changes it into a surprised high noise when Erica’s sly fingers sneak in under Allison’s arm to tweak his sensitive nipples. They're still puffy thanks to the clamps Erica had made him wear. “He always sounds so good.” Erica muses, chin resting comfortably on the brunette’s shoulder before asking wickedly, “Hey Boyd, think you can make him scream harder?”

Boyd’s response is to fucking _jackhammer_ into Isaac, making him yelp and moan louder than ever before. He can feel his awareness splintering, every thrust and touch causing the cracks to spread wider and wider until Isaac feels like he’s floating. Distantly he’s aware of Derek and Stiles joining the rest of them on the bed, getting a chance to breathe when Boyd pulls away.

Isaac’s trying to remember why oxygen is important for him when many hands help him lie down on his side. There’s two pairs of tender hands massaging his sore wrists (Erica and Scott), curious fingers sliding in and out of his puffy hole (Stiles maybe) and from a distance, Derek is calling his name.

"Isaac? Are you okay?" Derek asks, the back of his fingers gently tapping against Isaac’s hot face. Isaac nods, feeling so empty the second Stiles pulls his fingers out. His hips roll back in search of something to fill him again. He needs more.

"Can you take two?" Derek asks.

It takes a few seconds to process the question. "Who?" Isaac rasps.

"Stiles and Erica."

Stiles who loves to bite and Erica who loves to leave scratches on his hips as she fucks into him with their favorite black strap-on. The thought of taking both of them at the same time has Isaac moaning and leaning into Derek’s hand, nodding fervently before begging, “Please. Yes, please, yes.”

This time, when Stiles and Erica slide all the way into him and his wolf howls inside his chest? Isaac howls with it.


End file.
